The Truth About Naruto!
by JackOfBladesX
Summary: Is Naruto really as stupid as everyone makes him out to be...Probably...but what if he's just fooling everyone...Naruto finally lets his true feelings out... NarutoTsunadeShizune oneshot NO PAIRINGS


**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto. If I did...I probably would put a similar scene to this in the anime.**

* * *

It was just another day in the village hidden in the leaves. The sun was shining. Kids were playing. People were in the streets going about their business…but who gives a damn. 

In the Ichiraku Ramen shop, which is normally busy with lots of customers, sat three specific ninja. The first was a blonde, brown-eyed woman, wearing robes. The second was a black-haired, black-eyed woman, wearing a standard jounin outfit, who had a pig on her lap. The last one was a blonde, blue-eyed boy, clad in an orange jumpsuit, which can only be labeled as an eyesore. The blonde woman didn't LOOK older than thirty. The black-haired woman was probably in her mid twenties. The blonde boy was probably about thirteen. They were accompanied of course by the owner of the Ramen stand, Ichiraku. The old man had cooked their respective meals. A bowl of Miso Ramen for the blonde woman, a bowl of Shrimp Ramen for the Black-haired woman, and…the boy was on his twentieth bowl before the women even finished their first.

The blonde woman looked at the boy who she longed considered her little brother. The boy sensing he was being watched looked over at the blonde woman. "What? Do I have something on my face Tsunade-obachan?"

Resisting the urge to strangle him for the nickname, Tsunade simply continued to smile at him. She hadn't been the hokage for to long. Only about a month or so. She glanced over at the pile of bowls next to the young man and cringed, 'This is the last time I ever offer to treat Naruto for Ramen…how in the hell does Iruka do it so often…' She glanced back at 'Naruto'. She was taking him out to celebrate. He recently had been released from the hospital after brining Sasuke back to the village. During the time in between, from Sasuke's retrieval to Naruto's recovery, Tsunade managed to remove the cursed seal from Sasuke's neck, freeing him from Orochimaru's control once and for all. The Uchiha couldn't be happier…he was actually happy…and it didn't involve sick and twisted dreams of mutilating his brother…

"HELLO!" Tsunade snapped out of her reverie when Naruto started snapping his fingers in front of her.

"WHAT! What do you want brat?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto looked at her oddly… "You were spacing out their for a while…Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing wrong…" Was Tsunade's reply…She just continued to think about how things were going…She remembered hearing about how Naruto was abused by the villagers…now…a lot has changed because of one simple mission. The Sasuke retrieval mission was a success and many of the villagers, and even some ninja, were hailing Naruto as a hero. 'Apparently taking a Chidori to the chest to rescue a friend changes people's opinions of you…', Tsunade thought but also grimaced at Naruto's old wound. She looked at him once again… "Naruto…"

Naruto looked at Tsunade again, as did Shizune, and saw she had tears in her eyes. "Tsunade-obachan?"

"Someday…you WILL attain your dream…someday…you WILL be Hokage…I just know it…deep in my heart…", as she said that last sentence she placed both her hands over her heart. She chose to ignore the fact that Ichiraku stiffened, nor did she really care…

Naruto looked up to the ceiling. Tsunade and Shizune just looked at Naruto… They saw fierce determination in his eyes. "No…I don't think I will…"

Tsunade and Shizune both flinched at that comment. Ichiraku had apparently disappeared under the counter, 'DAMN YOU NARUTO! PLEASE DON'T PISS HER OFF!', whined the old man…remembering a time years ago when he to pissed off the current Godaime Hokage.

"What?", Shizune stuttered.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders… "I know I rave about becoming Hokage all the time, hell I was yelling about it when it when I first met you two. However, in truth I haven't wanted to be Hokage since before I became a genin… The truth of the matter is…that job sucks…"

The three ninjas, and one pig, ignored a small whine that came from under the table. "What…", Tsunade managed out. Both women had a look of shock on their faces.

"Well…You just have to much to deal with…I mean…I suppose to respect you get for holding the job title is pretty great…but the rest of it just sucks." He looked over at the stunned faces of Tsunade and Shizune and decided to elaborate, "Think about it. First, you have to deal with a bunch of punk kids, like me, all day; not to mention the pompous assholes like Sasuke or Neji. Second, you have to hear the clan heads and council members bitch at you all day for one thing or another. Then of course theirs the bastard politicals or ambassadors from other hidden villages. And if all that isn't enough you have to deal with a giant mountain of paper work daily…" He looked over once at the two still shocked women, "Honestly in my opinion it's like the people of Konahagakure are punishing the strongest ninja in the village by giving them all this shit to do. I have a theory that I suggested to the Third… It was that everyone who was stupid enough to want to become Hokage already died or left the village…I mean, the last idiot was the Yondaime…**he** **wasn't strong enough to fight the Kyuubi so he was FORCED to used _Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)_ to end the Kyuubi's rampage.**" As he said this last sentence he gestured his hands in quotations marks, with a mocking laugh. "Its probably the true reason the Third was forced to become the Hokage for so many years after the death of the Fourth. But…then the Third died…and a new hokage was needed. Jiraiya was smart enough to say no right away…so what did we do…we LEFT the village to find some other chump." He continued his story, ignoring the constant whines under the counter, the stunned Shizune, and the fuming Godaime. "So we find you…and at first you decline the offer to become Hokage…but then for some reason or another you decide to become the Godaime", mocked Naruto, not knowing that the reason she became the Fifth Hokage was because of himself. Naruto finished his story and had his fill of Ramen, so he jumps off his stool and walks off. "Anyways…thanks for the Ramen…I'll see you later Ichirakue-ojisan, Shizune-neechan, Tsundade-obachan."

As he left Tsunade turned to look at her surrogate brother. Once again, like the day when she decided to return with him and Jiraiya to become the Hokage, she saw the images of both Dan and Nawaki. But this time, they weren't smiling at her…they were laughing and pointing at her, as if they had played this practical joke on her. She let this wave of killer intent burst from her, which could be felt from her position all the way to Hidden Sound.

The wave went completely unnoticed by Naruto, who was whistling down the street. However, everywhere around leaf… People started running, locking themselves up in their houses, grabbing their children, saving their pets, and locking up their shops. But all of this went unnoticed by the blonde responsible, who just continued walking on his merry way. He ignored all the cries.

"RUN! SAVE YOUR YOUTHFUL SELVES!" (Rock Lee)

"IT'S FATE! FATE AND DESTINY IS THE CAUSE OF THIS!" (Neji)

"…troublesome…" (Shikamaru)

"AKAMARU?" (Kiba)

"SASUKE-KUN" (Sakura/Ino)

"LORD OROCHIMARU! HELP ME!" (Sasuke)

Off somewhere…near one of the hotsprings of Konahagakure, and simultaneously in the Kage tower of Otogakure…two men feel the wave of killer intent and almost in unison clutched their crotches in memory of the pain they felt the last time they felt this killer intent, and the mad blonde woman.

"I GOTTA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" (Jiraiya)

"ALL ANBU TO BATTLE STATIONS!" (Orochmaru)

Back in the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Tsunade smashes her fists against the counter, successfully smashing it to pieces. She grabs the largest one she could find, which was about twice Naruto's height, in length. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" She shrieks, running off to find the soon to be dead Kyuubi-container.

"Tsunade-sama! Please your going to hurt someone." Screams Shizune as she runs after Tsunade, with Tonton in her arms.

Once both woman leave, Ichiraku raises himself from his crouching position… "That job really must SUCK…"

* * *

**A/N: Ok technically this is a sequel to my other fic "This Job Sucks!" Please review and let me know whether you like it or not. If you did. Please read my other fic "Chronicles of Tsukigakure."**  



End file.
